1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and in particular to a computer enclosure which has a drive bracket readily attached therein.
2. Related Art
When a conventional computer is assembled, a drive bracket is firstly mounted in a computer enclosure. Data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are then attached to the drive bracket.
A drive bracket is typically secured to a computer enclosure by riveting or using a plurality of screws. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,367 discloses a conventional drive bracket, which is attached to a computer enclosure with screws. A screwdriver is required. This is inconvenient and time-consuming, and particularly costly in mass production facilities. Furthermore, during assembly, extra operation space for manipulating the screws is needed. This militates against the modern trend toward reducing the size of a computer. Similar problems are experienced when rivets are used instead of screws. A riveter is required, and extra operation space for manipulating the rivets is needed.
Thus an improved computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present of invention is to provide a computer enclosure in which a drive bracket is readily attached.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which does not require additional fasteners to secure a drive bracket therein.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a front panel, a first drive bracket and a second drive bracket. A first opening and a second opening are defined in the front plate, corresponding to the first and second drive brackets. A plurality of clips extends inwardly from the front panel adjacent the first and second openings. A projection is formed on a middle portion of each clip. The first and second drive brackets each comprise a top panel, a bottom panel and a side panel. An edge portion of each of these panels nearest the front plate is bent vertically to respectively form a plurality of bent plates. Each bent plate defines a pair of slots; except the bent plate of the bottom panel of the first drive bracket, which defines a pair of gateways. A plurality of recessed portions is formed in the panels of the first and second drive brackets, respectively corresponding to the slots of the bent plates. Each recessed portion defines a cutout therein. The clips of the front plate are received in the slots of the first and second drive brackets, and engaged with the corresponding recessed portions of the first and second drive brackets. The first and second drive brackets are thereby securely attached to the front panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: